


🤍 White & Yellow 💛

by Nef



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nef/pseuds/Nef
Summary: Yellow didn’t say anything in return or otherwise move at all, not even an inch, and behind their helmet White’s mouth twitched down into a frown. “Uh...you ok?” They asked, and it was only then that Yellow seemed to sway on their feet a little, something akin to a insect mimicking the movement of a leaf as camouflage.
Kudos: 5





	🤍 White & Yellow 💛

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not expecting anyone else to read this, but just incase you somehow find this work; this is an ongoing gift for my girlfriend, it's posted here for storage purposes! Also babe I'm aware that the whole electrical set up is different than the game, I'm just adding ✨flair✨ 😂

The electrical panel sparked and crackled, and behind the helmet of their suit White observed the scene and winced. There were plenty of things that went wrong around the station, from security camera malfunctions to the comms array shifting out of alignment. All of those were things they knew how to handle, a little tweak here and there and then they were golden.    
  
But the lights were another thing entirely.    
  
White could see the wires, illuminated by the flashlight they had mounted on the side of their helmet. They looked like they’d been torn into; the edges were ragged, not clean like they’d been sliced. Like someone had grabbed hold of them and  _ ripped _ . Someone who surely must have known that cutting the wires in Electrical would have killed power to the entire station, an automatic safety protocol put in place to prevent fire and by extension injury to the crew.    
  
They hesitated, and for a moment White considered a retreat. If someone had sabotaged the lights on purpose then that couldn’t have meant anything  _ good _ , but they also knew that the whole station was dark and it was only a matter of time before an accident came of it. Letting out a breath, White shifted and set down the toolbox they were holding and they got to work.  _ Someone _ had to do it, and as far as they knew there was nobody else in the area.    
  
_ There’s no point in worrying the others _ , they thought as they rifled through the toolbox for the supplies they needed to patch the damage.  _ It was probably just some kind of accident _ . White hummed lowly and tried to focus on their work, but even they weren’t sure they believed their own thoughts, weren’t sure whether or not they were considering the comfort of the crew or if they were trying to comfort  _ theirself _ .    
  
By the time everything was patched up, White tucked their tools away again, pushed to their feet and switched off their flashlight.    
  
“Here goes nothin’,” They murmured, and flipped a switch.    
  
The light was so immediate that White flinched, blinking rapidly as they readjusted. Somewhere in the distance they could hear a few scattered whoops and hollers from the other crewmates in various parts of the starion as light illuminated one room after another after another, and now that they weren’t trapped in the dark any longer White felt theirself relax just a fraction. The others wouldn’t have been cheering if something was  _ wrong _ .    
  
White stooped to pick up their toolbox and turned to the door, and immediately they startled and nearly dropped the box. They gasped, one hand flying to their chest as they jumped back a step and bumped into a rolling cart of electronics. Yellow stood in the doorway blocking their exit, and though White couldn’t see Yellow’s face they thought they could feel the other’s eyes on them well enough.   
  
“You scared the shit out of me,” White huffed, feeling ridiculous for being so easily startled when it was only one of the other crewmates who’d probably come to see if there was anything to be done about the lights. Yellow didn’t say anything in return or otherwise move at all, not even an inch, and behind their helmet White’s mouth twitched down into a frown. “Uh...you ok?” They asked, and it was only then that Yellow seemed to sway on their feet a little, something akin to a insect mimicking the movement of a leaf as camouflage.    
  
“The lights..” Yellow began, and White waited for them to say something further but when the only thing that stretched out between them was uneasy silence, White quickly came to the assumption that Yellow must not have been much of a talker. “I took care of them, don’t worry,” They reassured and watched as Yellow tilted their head, likely to look beyond them at the repaired damage. White was good at their job, and had fixed everything up so nicely that there was no evidence that anything had been tampered with at all and they were rather proud of the fact. Yellow stayed like that for a moment, looking off balance but completely unmoving and for the first time White felt the hairs on the back of their neck stand up.    
  
“Hey I’ve uh...seen you around, haven’t I?” White spoke up, trying to remember if they’d seen the color of the other’s suit before. They strained their memory, tracing back to weeks before when they’d all arrived at the station. Purple, White remembered him well enough because he’d been a big talker during the ride over. Green, because she always complained about the food. Orange, because she left little notes for everyone on the whiteboards scattered across the station.    
  
But no Yellow.    
  
“What do you do around here?” White asked, filling the empty space between them as they realized that Yellow was blocking their only exit. Yellow still hadn’t moved from their spot in the doorway, still looking past White’s shoulder towards the fixed electrical box.    
  
“A little bit of everything,” Yellow finally responded, and White could feel when the other’s eyes fixed back on them. White shifted where they stood, uncomfortable but they didn’t want to be  _ rude _ . 

  
“Right, yeah, I guess we all sort of do huh?” They shrugged it off, giving a smile even though Yellow couldn’t see them. They weren’t sure a smile would have helped, even if they’d had their helmet off.    
  
When Yellow didn’t say anything else, White shifted their weight and decided to try for the door. “Well I’m gonna put this away and head to the cafeteria. I’m starving,” They lied, only wanting to get out of the open where they weren’t backed into a corner in a closed off room nobody ever visited unless they  _ had _ to. Yellow didn’t move away from the doorway even as White approached, and for several long moments they stood face to face and White wasn’t at all sure if Yellow  _ would _ move.    
  
And then they did.    
  
Yellow stepped out of the way, leaving the exit open and White felt all the breath leave them at once as relief shot through them like a shock.    
  
“I’ll see you around,” They said quickly and hurried out into the hall, leaving Yellow and Electrical behind.    



End file.
